She Doesn't Wear Lipstick
by kayla-thebored
Summary: Percy's having a normal day when he founds out that her girlfriend of one month which his friends doesn't believe in is transferring to his school. How will he take the news? How will Paul embarrass them in front of his class? Read to find out! One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey, hey, hey! I was thinking about my other story "High School For Annabeth Chase" when I thought, what if I made the beginning different? But, since it's already out, I decided to just write my idea as a one-shot. So please enjoy this story that came out of nowhere! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I was walking down the halls of school, toward my locker, usual day. I saw Walter and Richard by my locker and walked faster.

"Sup Perce" Walter said as he gave me a high-five

"Not much" I said as I opened my locker

"Did you hear?" Richard asked

"What?" I asked back, unloading my books from my pack.

"There's this new hot transfer girl" Walter said for Richard with excitement

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him

He shrugged "I just said she was hot, I didn't say I liked her" she said

"You've seen her?" I asked him

"No one has" Richard said, "It's rumors"

"Oh look, there she is" Walter pointed to a girl, walking out of the school office. She had her back turned on us so I couldn't see her face. Though, I did see her curly blond hair, which was in a ponytail like Annabeth's. I smiled at myself as I thought about Annabeth. Gods, I miss her!

I was pulled from my thoughts when I see Walter snapping his fingers on my face.

"Dude, stop daydreaming, a girl like her would never go out with you" he said

I scowled "I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking about her ponytail"

"O-kay" they both said slowly

"What I meant was, it reminded me of Annabeth's hair" I explained

"Oh, right!" Richard said as he turned to Walter "Annabeth, Percy's "girlfriend in San Francisco""

He put air quotes around the "girlfriend in San Francisco" part because they wouldn't believe that I had an amazingly gorgeous girlfriend. They thought I made her up so they would stop bothering me about asking a girl out, because apparently I'm the "most popular guy in school that everyone wants"

"Oh yeah" Walter snapped his fingers "the totally hot and gorgeous "girlfriend" of Percy that we have never seen before" he said

I rolled my eyes at them and walked to my class.

"Hey, wait up!" they both called as I continued walking.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

I was sitting on my table in Paul, I mean, Mr. Blofis' room. I was the farthest from the board, with Walter and Richard on either side of me. We were talking about swimming when Paul went in.

"Okay class" he said as he put his bag down "You all know that there will be a new student today" he said and he looked at me with a creepy smile and a glint in his eyes. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"I'd like all of you to welcome our new student, Ms. Chase" he said as he pointed to the door. My jaw dropped when the most beautiful girl (for me) walked inside the door. She was just as I remember her, soft, curly blond hair in a tight ponytail, slim, tan body with scars that all hold different stories and adventures, pink, plush lips that are calling mine. And last but definitely not least, her intense and beautiful grey eyes that could see right through me.

"She is hot" Walter whispered beside me

"I guess rumors are true for once" Richard said

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I closed my mouth and looked at Walter.

He was smirking at me "Still remember Annabeth?" he smirked at me

I was so stunned and shocked at what just happened I didn't even give a retort to him, but instead turned back to the girl in front of the class.

"Okay class, since Ms. Chase is new, who would like to volunteer to give her a guide around school?" Paul asked and almost every guy in the class raised their hands. Of course, I was angry at this.

I stood up from my chair and walked right at Paul and _Ms. Chase _but Paul was just smirking at me, not stopping me at all.

"Why is he going up there? He wasn't even called" I heard a guy whisper as I walked past them.

I stopped in front of the grey eyed beauty in front of me. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. We just stared at each other for 5 seconds until I swallowed and started to say something.

"I'm, uh, Percy-"

"Jackson" she finished with a small grin. I grinned too.

"I'm Annabeth-"

"Chase" It was my turn now.

Her grin turned into a big smile and so did mine.

She held out her hand for me to shake, and I took it slowly. When I got a good grip at her hand, I pulled her up and hoisted her onto my shoulder. Everyone was silent behind me as Annabeth pounded on my back.

"Percy Jackson, get me down, now!" she said firmly as she pounded her fist on my back, careful not to hit my weak spot.

I turned to Paul, who had a smirk on his face, as Annabeth kept pounding.

"Can you please excuse us for 5 minutes, Mr. Blofis" I said politely to Paul "We'll be fast" I promised

"Fine, 3 minutes" he said and I nodded at him. I noticed Annabeth has stopped pounding on my back and just lay still.

I turned to the class who was looking at me like I was crazy. Hey, maybe I am. I awkwardly walked out of the room with Annabeth. As soon as the door shut I put her down and pulled her into a hug.

"Oomph" she said as she slammed into my chest, but wrapped her arms around me too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her almost immediately.

"I transferred" she said brightly

"I knew that" I said "But why?"

"What? Can't I stay close to my boyfriend?" she asked and I smiled at her "Plus, I need to be closer to Olympus" she said the last part in a whisper.

"Sure" I said slowly "Are you sure I'm not the only reason?" I smirk at her

"You're too full of yourself Jackson" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and kissed her back.

"Where are you staying?" I asked her as we pulled away.

"With you" she answered casually

"What!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, my bags are already in your guest room." She said while smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" I asked her, not letting go of her waist

"I told you, I wanted to surprise you" she said

"Well, you did surprise me" I said as I pulled her into another kiss. This time it was longer and sweeter. A minute or so later, we pulled away, both breathing heavily. We didn't make out, we just kissed for a really, really long time.

"We should get back inside, I don't want to be a disruption to class" she said

"Paul's fine, but we should get back inside." I said as I took her hand and led her inside, Paul was still standing where we left him.

He looked at us then smirked.

"Percy, you've got lipstick on your lips" he said.

Both Annabeth and I blushed as I quickly used my free hand to wipe my mouth. Then, I realized something.

"Annabeth doesn't wear lipstick" I said

"Exactly" he said with a small chuckle.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Was it good? Tell me by reviewing! **

**Thank You For Reading!**


End file.
